Lonely without Memories
by Masterdeeds
Summary: Duo wakes up in an apartment, not remembering a thing. He's plauged by nightmares and voices. He goes over to a base where he bumps into Zechs, and that's where it goes crazy. No pairings, no sap, just a story my muse came up with. But it's still good!


Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Wing, I just own this order of words. 

Warnings: OOCness, kinda dark, weird, insane

Rating: PG13

Archieve: I don't care, take it if you want just say somewhere that I wrote it. Why would you want this anyway...?

Summery: Duo wakes up in an apartment, not remembering a thing. He's plauged by nightmares and voices. He goes over to a base where he bumps into Zechs, and that's where it goes crazy. No pairings, no sap, just a story my muse came up with.

Lonely without memories

The black curtains are opened, the person opening them looks out the window at the bright summer day. Tears fill his eyes as he looks around and his gaze sets on the factory across the street and the Mobile Suits that are lined up behind the chain link fence. 

Looking away he pulls the curtains closed again but before they close completely, you can barely see one of the tears fall to the ground. 

"They've made more suits these past few days. Something must be going on for the sudden gearup." He sighs and lays down on the single piece of furniture in the room, a black couch. There was nothing else in the room besides it, not even a TV.

"There's nothing I can do about it. I can't stop the war or anything, even though people are saying I can." He rolls onto his back, arms behind his head.

"All I am is a lousy person that can't do anything. I can't even remember anything since they found me two weeks ago. They told me that it's just amnesia and should wear off. I doubt it."

You are wrong

The boy looks around for the owner of the voice frantically, seeing nothing he sighs.

"I'm hallucinating again. It's becoming more often and more real. Maybe I was a psycho before and now the voices are coming back to me." He makes a smile that you would see on someone that lost it. He then bursts out laughing.

"Yeah right, like that is possible."

You must remember who you are

His eyes open wide as he looks around like a scared cat. Getting angry he yells back at it.

"Oh yeah? Then who am I?! If you're going to talk with me tell me something important already!" Eyes on fire with anger and teeth gritted. 

"Not so high and mighty now are you?!" He sighs and turns toward the couch, curling up slightly before trying to sleep. His braid falls from the couch and onto the floor, the brown hair standing out among the black clothes and couch. He falls asleep but is plagued with nightmares.

A boy with piercing prussian blue eyes stares at him. His brown hair was in a messy style, some falling inbetween his eyes. He wore a simple green tank top and spandex shorts, something in those eyes seemed familiar. He lifts his gun with a seriousness.

"I'm here to kill you Duo, say goodbye." The gun sounds off but before it hits the dream ends.

"AHHH!" He screams, rolling over and hitting the floor with a thump.

"Why'd he call me Duo? Normally he just shoots me and I wake up. Unless..." His eyes open wide, sparkling with understanding.

"...Duo is my name." 

You are needed Duo

This time Duo doesn't react to it. He just sits up and stares at the floor.

"What for?" What Duo doesn't realize, is that he won't ever fulfill his destiny if he listens to the wrong voice.

************

Duo walks over to the factory office.

"Can I help you?" A lady says when he walks inside. She is behind a desk, working on a computer.

"Yes, I was wondering if-"

"Duo? Is that you?" A man says behind him. Duo whirls around to see a guy with a white mask on his head. Long platinum blond hair came from behind it and trailed down his back. He wore a red uniform and black boots that went up to the knee. Duo gives him a confused look.

"Lieutenant Zechs, what are you-" He cuts her off with a motion with his hand.

"I'll talk to this young man. I can answer any questions he might have." He walks up to Duo and puts an arm around his shoulders, being somewhat taller. 

"Come along now, and we'll talk ok?" Zechs looks down at Duo. He nods and starts walking with Zechs. 

Zechs leads him down several hallways and into an office. 

"Have a seat." He says, gesturing to the chair. As Duo sits down Zechs sits down in the chair behind the desk.

"Duo Maxwell, why are you here?" He says as he pulls out a gun and puts it up against Duo's head.

Duo's eyes widen.

"My last name is Maxwell? How do you know me? Who am I? Am I a good person or a bad one? Why are you going to shoot me?" Duo asks at rapid speed. Unprepared for the assault Zechs almost drops his gun.

"You mean that you don't remember?"

"Remember what? I only remember waking up in an apartment several months ago. Since then I've only been able to remember my name. Could you please tell me who I am?" The innocence shining in Duo's eyes is what convinces Zechs that he honestly doesn't remember who he is. He smiles slightly, he could very easily turn Duo to OZ.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know the truth." Zechs puts his gun away as he speaks. Duo's eyes light up in anticipation. 

"The only problem Duo is that I have a meeting to go to in several minutes. Would you like to stay in my room until I can come back?" Zechs asks, making sure to sound sincere. Duo ponders it, there really is no point in going back to the apartment.

He will help you

This voice sounded different then the other one, but Duo couldn't put his finger on why.

"Sure Zechs, I just can't wait to be able to know who I am." He puts a smile onto his face, well it actually appeared on its own. Zechs smiles.

"Alright then, I'll show it to you." He stands up, along with Duo and they leave the office. 

Zechs' room was very interesting, I guess. It had plastic models of various Mobile Suits on a shelf and several that still had to be put together on the desk. Also on his desk was a panorama picture of a big group of people. 

"Who are all these people?" I ask, pointing at the picture. Zechs looks at me from a filing cabinet in the corner, and sees the picture.

"They were my family when I was young, but they all got killed some time ago." I can hear the sadness in his voice. 

"Which one is you?" I ask, looking at the many faces. He smiles slightly.

"Take a guess." He turns back to cabinet, pulling out folders. I frown as I look at each face in turn. I rule out all the older people and females. The only one left is a young boy, about 6 or 7 smiling back at me.

"This one." I point to the boy, looking back at Zechs. He smiles.

"Very good, although it probably wasn't that hard seeing as the only other person young enough is a girl." He picks up the 3 or so file folders and turns to face me.

"I've got to run to the meeting, now you can put some of the those models together if you get bored. The instructions are inside the boxes and let's see what else… just make yourself at home but please don't mess the room up. I'll see you when I return." He then walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. 

I look down at the models, they aren't like the Mobile suits that the factory is making. I pick up one of the boxes, the cover reads "MS-06S Zaku II" and there's a picture of it. I laugh, it looks funny to me. I shrug, why not?

I open the box and look at all the multicolored plastic parts all combined onto 4 sheets. I pull them out along with the instructions and set them on the table. 

It takes me around an hour to put it together but it looks exactly like in the instructions. I put the remaining plastic back into the box along with the instructions and place the box on the floor. I play with the model, having it do backflips and frontflips and the such. I was having fun until there was a knock on the door.

"Duo? Can I come in?" It's Zechs.

"Sure." He walks in carrying a few more folders. He sees me playing with the model and smiles.

"Having fun?" He walks to the cabinet and puts the folders back in. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, did you have a good meeting?" I put the Zaku II up with the other models, careful to steady it before I let go of it.

"It went as well as could be expected. I asked what I should do with you, since I wasn't sure." He seems happy, but why?

"What did they say?" I ask, hoping that they didn't want to kill me like Zechs had wanted to at first.

"That I'm to tell you about yourself. And after that there are other things we need to do." Zechs turns to me and smiles. 

"First of all, your name is Duo Maxwell. You are a Mobile Suit pilot for OZ, and I must admit that you are one of the best. Several months ago we were in a tough battle against the Gundams and you got shot down. We didn't find your suit anywhere but we found your uniform." Zechs lays down on the bed and puts his hands behind his head.

"Rumors of you betraying OZ got started, since most of the time the Gundams blow up the suits instead of shooting them down. That's why I had a gun to your head, because you were gone for so long and because of the rumors. To say the least, everyone is a little upset and surprised that you don't remember who you are but I'm sure that in due time you will remember." Zechs smiles a grin that makes me want to run. 

There's something he's not saying, I can feel it.

"Well that can be expected, although I have this nagging feeling that something isn't right and it won't leave me alone…" A look of worry crosses Zechs' face for a split second but he stifles it quickly and smiles.

"You were almost always in a Mobile Suit, it makes sense that you would be uncomfortable when not near them. You were an army in itself, almost as good as the Gundams, if not as good as them. How you got shot down I still marvel at." 

Zechs looks like he's fantasizing and not telling the truth, but how would I know? He seems like a nice guy after all. 

"Who are the Gundams?" 

How he answers will tell me whether he tells the truth.

Zechs glances over at me and frowns.

"No one is really sure who they are. We don't have actual names so we've decided to number them based on their suits. There are a total of five Gundams, so they are 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. Although, after the battle where you disappeared, 02 hasn't been seen either. Later, I'll show you pictures of the different Gundams but right now we need to go to a different base. You want to come?" He stands up and walks to the door, leaning his shoulder against it. I nod my head and stand up. 

All a sudden the door opens and Zechs falls over into a girl's arms. 

"Sorry about that Zechs. Are you ok?" She asks, her purple eyes showing a sense of sincerity and what looks like love.

"I'm fine Noin, but please knock next time." Zechs gets up and brushes off his uniform, trying to compose himself.

Noin giggles a little, putting her hand to her mouth. Her black her sticks out in front of her face, and it looks familiar but I don't know why. She wears a uniform similar to Zechs' but hers' is a light blue.

"I came to tell you that your plane is ready. I'm heading out also in a few minutes, I'll see you at the base." She salutes him.

"Take care Zechs." And with that she walks off down the hallway leaving both of us standing.

"Well, now that that's settled. Shall we go?" He starts walking down the hallway in the opposite direction that Noin went.

__

I followed Zechs to a nice plane, it was blue in color and could carry three suits. It also seemed familiar to me, I knew where everything was even though I'd never been on one before. A very strange and upsetting feeling. 

Anyway, we took off and it was so much fun! I watched as the base grew smaller and smaller until it looked like a model town. After I stopped looking at it Zechs started teaching me about the Gundams, he showed me pictures of all 5 and told me what OZ knew about them. 

That they are all young, like me, and fight battles on their own for the most part. After maybe an hour of flying, it started to get cold and Zechs gave me a nice coat to wear. 

"The base we're going to is in the Antarctica so it will get pretty cold, but nothing unbearable." He smiles at me. I smile back, being the happy person I am. 

We arrived at the base after another half-hour or so. We ran into it, trying to stay out and away from the snowstorm that had started. 

After inside, I looked around. It looked pretty normal to me, although there weren't many people around. Zechs showed me to my room. I was surprised when I looked inside, there were a lot of plastic models, notebooks, pens, pencils, crayons, paint, paper. It was an art makers heaven. Seeing my jaw that was laying on the floor, Zechs smiles.

"I take it you like it. I thought you might want to do some artist things. You know, design your own Gundam or something. I've had several of my top soldiers make designs of Gundams they wish they could build. Maybe by drawing and writing you can recover your memory. I just hope that you will keep yourself occupied. I will see you later tonight and I'll make sure that supper is brought for you." He salutes me and I quickly try to mimic the motion, getting a smile from him before he closes the door and leaves. 

I hear a lock in the door but at the time I didn't process it. You know how when your caught up in your own thoughts that you block out everything else. So I decided to write down all that I can remember, and this is where I am now. I now know that the door is locked and I've been writing for a while. I haven't discovered anything about myself yet, other then the fact that I feel Zechs isn't telling the whole truth. Could it be that I'm not who he says I am? 

I mean, when I looked at the pictures of the Gundams I felt a sense of loss, like a part of me is gone. But how would I know that huh? 

I don't know who I am so how can I feel like a part of me is missing, right? 

Duo sighs and looks up from the notebook on the bed. He was laying on his stomach, head resting on his hand, pencil in his mouth. 

__

Maybe, maybe somehow, someday I will know who I am. But the waiting is driving me crazy! If Zechs knows who I am, then why won't he tell me. I have a feeling burning deep inside me that he is not telling the truth. But, there must be a reason why he can't.

Could it be that I'm actually a dangerous person? That I am an enemy?

You must remember who you are Duo

Duo snaps his head up and looks around the room cautiously. Once again, there is no one or thing that could of made the voice.

We need you to come back to us

__

Maybe I'm a psychopath that went on a killing spree. I heard voices and believed them, that would explain the ones I hear. I know for sure of at least two different ones. Although, one of them seems to make my skin crawl. 

You are needed for peace to be obtained

__

One day I will understand all of this, one day I will know everything. I just hope that day isn't too far off.

*********

On the monitor showed a streaming video from a hidden camera. It showed a boy laying on his bed, writing in a notebook. Suddenly the picture starts to flip out for a sec, immediately afterward the boy snaps his head up and looks around with his eyes wide.

"Hey Zechs, I think you should look at this." Zechs turns from the camera and looks at the officer behind him. He gets up and walks over to him.

"These strange signals came for just a second but then disappeared. The computer could see that it was there but it couldn't read it. Sir, it was directed to the Gun-" 

"Don't ever call him that! He is not that anymore!" Zechs stops the officer short and corrects him.

"He is an OZ pilot that has lost his memory for some odd reason. Now, you say the waves were directed to him?" He nods.

"Yes sir, they went to him and then disappeared. Hey it just happened again! The waves went straight to him and then disappeared. I don't like it Zechs." He looks concerned, generally concerned. 

"You have every right to be suspicious. Right before you called me over the camera started to flip out for a second and then I saw Duo look around his room frantically in fear. I think that it is a transmission of some kind." Zechs turns away from the computer and glances at the camera.

"Keep an eye on it, on when it happens and the frequency it's on if you can find it." Zechs starts to walk out of the room as the officer replies with a crisp "Yes sir" and turns to his work. 

************

__

I wonder if the voice is telling me the truth, but how could I be important? Without my memory how can I help anyone? It's so frustrating to feel so helpless. I wonder when Zechs will let me out of here…

Duo closes the notebook and puts it and the pencil on the nightstand beside the bed. He turns on his stomach and puts his hands behind his head. 

"I wonder why I have to go through all this. I mean, I'm not that stupid I can do math and I know a lot. It's just I don't ever remember learning it." He sighs in despair and sit up. He gets off the bed and walks to a desk, which has some of the art supplies on it. He takes a rather large sheet of paper and a pencil. He starts drawing something. After a few minutes, you can barely make out the shape of a Mobile Suit. It had wings that folded in front of it and protected it from attacks, they opened and made an "active cloak" that hid it from enemies. It looked similar to Gundam 02, but a different version. The weapons were the same expect the scythe had two beams instead of one. Duo finishes the detailed drawing and looks at it with pride before finding the paints and painting on all the color. 

Before he finishes there is a knock at the door and the sound of it unlocking.

"Duo? Can I come in?" Without looking up Duo answers.

"Sure Zechs, come on it. I've got to show you something anyway." Zechs opens the door and comes in, closing it after him.

"Oh really? What have you been doing while I was taking care of a few things?" He walks to where Duo is sitting and kneels down to Duo's level, seeing the drawing now almost a painting. He gasps.

"You like it?" Duo stops painting and looks at Zechs. 

"It's what I would want a Gundam to look like. I don't know where I got the design skills or the ideas from but I think it's cool. What do you think?" Zechs stutters for a second but then gets control of himself.

"That is… is wonderful drawing Duo. It looks like an upgraded version of 02, why did you make it look like 02?" Duo shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just let myself doodle and this is what came out. I actually like this version, it's very cleaver and better made then 02. The technology is also better… I'm sorry. I'm rambling about things I really shouldn't know but somehow I do. Anyway, what's up Zechs?" Duo finishes the rest of the painting as Zechs talks.

"Well, believe it or not two of the Gundam pilots are on their way here. I want you to stay here so that neither of you see each other. They could try to turn you to help them since you are a wonderful pilot. Don't worry, I'll come and tell you when they have left. But you might have to stay in here for a day or so. I'm sorry for having to do this to you but it's for your safety." Zechs stands up as Duo begins putting things away. 

"It's ok Zechs, I understand. I have more then enough things to do here to occupy myself." Duo smiles and finally gets everything put away and gets up from the desk. 

"Thank you for your understanding Duo, now I have to go. I will see you when I can." Zechs turns on his heel and leaves the room, locking the door behind him. Duo sighs and jumps onto the bed landing with a bounce. He looks around the room and decides to write some more.

__

I'm almost certain that I'm not an OZ pilot, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. If I was a mere pilot I would not know how the Gundam 02 was built and about the system. From the picture I can see the weapons and how they work.

Maybe I was a designer of the Gundams or something. Or maybe I worked on them or something like that. Why else would Zechs want to keep me away from the two pilots?

You will remember with their help

__

Maybe I should try to break out and see the pilots. But, they probably have a hidden camera somewhere. I would have to find it and cut the wires or put a program in it so that it shows me sleeping. Then when I get back I can take it off. 

Wait a sec, how do I know that? I mean, I can see how to do it in my mind. How to create the program and set it up without them seeing me. Geez, it's strange to have that happening in my mind. Well, I'm going to go try to find some thing I can use to create the program. Write later.

Duo Maxwell

**************

"I heard that one of your pilots is missing." Heero gives Zechs a glare.

"That is none of your concern. And if you must know, we have a general idea of where he is. Now, what do you want?" The lack of emotion in Heeros' eyes is astonishing. 

Zechs smiles and begins walking down a hallway.

"Come with me, I have something for you." Trowa, Heero, and Noin all follow him down a hallway.

*************

A picture of Duo sleeping in bed with the light off is seen.

"Wow, he's in bed already. I guess he must have been tired from the flight." An officer comments before turning off the streaming footage to his computer. He found that he would stare at the boy and not do his work. It was fascinating to think that this boy could be what defeats the Gundams. 

************

I've put in a loop of me sleeping, I think it's working. Pretty soon I'm going to try to get out and explore the hallways. I found a few items that should help me get out of here. Well, I'll tell you what happens when I get back.

Duo sighs and puts the notebook on the nightstand along with the pencil. He gets off the bed and goes to the door.

10 minutes later the door is open and Duo looks out in the hall, there is no one and the hallway is dark. He turns off the light in his room and puts a few things in his pocket to help him get back in later. He goes down a hallway opposite of what he had came from earlier. 

As he creeps around in the dimly lit hallways we begins to hear sounds coming from his right. Sounds of metal being welded and scratched. Of things moving around and drills. So, being the curious person he is, he walks towards it. Using stealth he never knew he had. As he grows closer he can hear people talking. Duo holds his breath as he tries to discern who they are. 

To his frustration, he can't tell who they are but they sound familiar.

Go talk with them

Bravely, Duo peeks around the corner and sees two Gundams, one is being worked on and they look like 01 and 03. Closer and closer Duo creeps, making sure to keep in the darkness. When he gets close enough, he sees two boys, they are his age and a bell goes off in his head as he sees the green tanktop and black shorts of one of the boys. 

"Who is he..?" Duo breathes quietly. He gets as close as he can until the other boy, who is several feet from him turns around suddenly and points a gun at where he is hiding. Long bangs cover one of his eyes. 

"Come out." He commands, as the other boy turns around and Duo can see his emotionless eyes. Duo puts his hands in the air and walks out from the darkness.

"Don't shoot me, please tell me. Who are you?" Duo pleads, looking at the both of them.

The banged boy almost drops his gun. And the one farther off, working on the Gundam, his eyes grow wide and he runs over. 

"Duo? Is that you? What are you doing here?" The banged boy says, putting his gun away and forgetting the question. Duo shakes his head and puts his arms down.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you two are. You seem familiar but I… Look let me explain from the beginning." Duo says as he sees the shock on their faces.

"I woke up several months ago in an apartment. The people that I saw told me that they had found me in a woods unconscious. I didn't know who I was, not even my name. I only know that my name is Duo Maxwell, other then that I'm not sure. Zechs took me in and told me that I'm an OZ pilot and was shot down by the Gundams in one of the battles months ago. And I was one of the best pilots. People thought that I had betrayed OZ because my suit didn't explode and they never found it but they found my uniform." Duo sighs and takes a breath.

"But, something tells me that Zechs isn't telling the truth. And you." Duo points to the boy with the tank top.

"Ever since I woke up and not been able to remember, you have been in my dreams. Always the same thing. You point a gun at me and say 'I'm here to kill you Duo, say goodbye' and then I hear the gun go off but I wake up before it hits. And I've been hearing voices, they say things to me. 'You must remember who you are' 'They will help you' Things like that, I don't know whether to believe them or not. And… I'm so confused. Please, who am I?" Duo falls to his knees, tears coming to his eyes. The banged boy kneels down on one knee. 

"My name is Trowa, and this is Heero. We are your comrades. Duo, you are a Gundam pilot. You are the pilot of Deathscythe. And we need every pilot for our mission to succeed." Trowa says, taking Duo's hand and guiding him to stand up. 

"They did tell you one thing that was truth, you are a good pilot and it was in battle that you disappeared. Some time ago you had hid your Gundam in a forest but we could not find you. We took your Gundam and hid it elsewhere after you didn't appear for several weeks. Since then we've been trying to find you." Heero says, his voice even and steady. Trowa helps Duo to a chair and pulls up one for himself as Heero does the same.

"Dr. J developed a way to contact you by using signals that honed in on your brain waves. So the voices you heard was him trying to reach you." Trowa says, straddling the chair and looking Duo in the eye. 

"But I heard two different ones, one of them told me that Zechs would help me. That wasn't true, Zechs just lied to me about my past and that voice sounded different." Duo complained.

Heero and Trowa look at each other.

"Someone else must have been doing the same thing. Or you were just hallucinating, both are possible." Heero says. 

"Look, I'm going to go back to my room. I had to sneek out since there was a lock on my door and put a loop on the hidden camera. If they haven't come to check on me yet they soon will. I will think about what you said and decide for myself if it's the truth." Duo gets up and begins walking away when someone grabs his arm and spins him around.

"Wait Duo." Heero says and begins pulling him towards Gundam 03, up the stairs and into the cockpit door. 

"Have a seat." Heero says as he pushes Duo into the pilot seat of the Gundam. Just as Duo is about to protest Heero gives him a glare that silences the words in his mouth.

"Close your eyes." Duo does, thinking he might as well.

"Picture a battle in your mind, between the Gundams and OZ. See the suits battle it out with unfair odds. Dozens of Aries, and Leos team up against 4 Gundams. It looks like an intricate dance, with all the avoiding the Gundams do as they attack. See yourself looking at it from above. Suddenly the OZ suits turn and start firing at you, what do you do? Do you stay there and get demolished? Or do you fight back. They are hitting you and your suit shakes with every blow. What are you going to do Duo? How are you going to survive if you can't remember how to pilot your Gundam? Get away from them Duo, use the knowledge that is hidden inside your head to control the machine. You can do it, hurry, you are running out of time." Suddenly Duo grabs the controls on 03 and starts yanking them to the left, the Gundam doesn't move though since everything was turned off so it could be worked on. Duo moves his hands to press buttons and activate levers as he tries to get away from the suits in his mind. Heero smiles slightly.

"Good you got out of the fire. Now destroy them!" Heero watches in triumph as Duo begins hitting all the right buttons and "destroying suits" until he decides it's time to stop.

"Duo." He says, shaking his lightly on the shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now." Duo opens his eyes and looks at Heero, breathing hard.

"I… I knew what to do. And how to do it. This seems right, it's where I should be… in my Gundam…" Duo trails off as Heero helps lead him out of it and down to where Trowa was still sitting.

"Did it work?" He asks, looking to Heero.

"Not completely, but well enough." He and Duo reach Trowa who stand up. 

"Well, we still have a lot of work ahead of us. Duo, why don't you go back to your room and get some rest. And remember that Zechs and OZ are dangerous, if and when you remember who you are you have to pretend that you don't. Trust me, otherwise you might get killed." Trowa says before he and Heero walk back towards the Gundam. 

Duo makes it back to his room and takes off the loop on the hidden camera. He falls onto his bed and falls fast asleep.

A soft knock on the door goes unanswered. The door opens a crack after the lock is undone. Zechs peers in at Duo, sees he's asleep, and smiles.

"Duo, it's time to get up." He says, swinging the door open and turning on the light.

"I brought you some breakfast." Zechs brings in a tray and sets it on the nightstand. He sees the notebook, wonders it's purpose but then disregards it. 

Duo stirs slightly from his deep slumber.

"What time is it?" He says half-coherent and still wanting to sleep more. Zechs looks at his watch.

"It's 11 'O clock, and from what I hear you went to bed early. Now have some food, I will have to leave soon." Duo sits up and yawns before looking up at Zechs, blinking at the light. He nods and grabs the tray, setting it in his lap. Duo picks up half of a sandwich when Zechs picks up the notebook on the stand.

"What did you use this for?" He asks, looking to Duo curiously. Duo takes a bite of his sandwich so he can think.

__

And remember that Zechs and OZ are dangerous, if and when you remember who you are you have to pretend that you don't.

Trowa's words come back to him before he responds.

"I was going to do some writing. Ya know, free association, but I got really tired and didn't." It was a pretty good lie, sounded like it could be truth. Zechs nods and puts it back down. 

"Well tell me if you discover anything about yourself. I would most like to hear it." And with that, Zechs leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

Duo eats in silence, thinking about how close he came to being caught.

"But," He mumbles out loud. "I don't know enough about who I am to be on any use. Like when I made the loop-thingy, I really didn't know what I was doing. It was almost like… like I was playing around with the tools and it made something on it's own…" Duo trials off and picks up the other half od the sandwich. As he looks at it, he wonders if it was drugged. 

"Why would I wonder that? It's not like they are trying to kill me or anything." He shrugs and begins eating it. About half-way through he slows down. 

"Whoa, I'm getting dizzy... I guess maybe I was right... maybe it was..." Duo falls onto his side, the sandwich still in his hand.

The battle between Heero and Zechs raged, both fighting their hardest in the cold weather. And Duo slept through it, until the battle had to be postponed due to the search party finding Zechs. 

Noin rushes into Duo's room. 

"Duo wake up! Hurry, wake up!" When Duo doesn't get up Noin slaps him hard across the face. No response from Duo. 

"Great, they drugged him. Now what am I going to do?" Quickly she runs out of the room and comes back in with two OZ soldiers.

"Pick him up and bring him to the shuttle. He can't be seen by the Gundam pilot. Understood?" She says, getting nods from the soldiers before running from the room, headed for the main control room. 

"What's going on? Where am I?" I ask out loud to whoever is near. 

"You are on a ship headed for an OZ base." I look around for the voice, it's three Noins... what in the? I shake my head to clear it and look up at her. 

"You drugged me huh?" I raise my eyebrow at her, she shakes her head.

"No, I didn't but someone did. It was only to knock you out for a couple hours but they got the dose mixed up and it almost killed you." My eyes widen, before I roll them.

"Great almost killed because some idiot got the dose mixed up; what a pathetic way to die." I try to stand up, slowly getting my arms and legs to work. 

"Want some help?" Noin asks honestly. I finally get myself on my feet and shake my head.

"Nah, I think I've got it. Sooo, where are we going?" I ask, putting my usual grin on my face. Noin smiles slightly.

"To Romefeller Headquarters. You should be safe there from..." Noin quickly changes the subject.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to familiarize you with OZ Mobile Suits. You know the basics you learned long ago but can't remember." Noin sighs, almsot sadly. I nod my head.

"I might remember when we start going over them. You never know..." She walks towards the door in the quarters I've just noticed I'm in. I follow her out and into the cargo bay of the ship. 

"This," She says dramatically with a wide sweep of her arm, "Is the cargo bay. If you haven't noticed already there are three suits in here. A Leo, Aries, and Taurus." She looks bored, like she's shown suits to people for years. 

We walk down to the suits, we stop at the Leo first. 

Noin explains all the suits over the next hour or two and has me get in each one so I can see where the controls are. Afterward she walks me back to my quarters and brings us both lunch.

"Noin, why are spending so much time with me?" I ask her, putting down my ham sandwich. She gets a sad look in her eyes, almost like regret. 

"Let me tell you what happened while you were drugged..."

__

The two suits faced each other in the snow, adrenaline pumping into both the pilots. Suddenly the battle begins, both take off for the other, the snow blowing up from their engines. Avoiding attack while pursuing the other, they create a deadly dance in the snow. 

When it seems that the battle is over, a plane flies inbetween the two suits demanding they stop the worthless battle. It is ignored as one suit pounds the other with a beam saber, causing it to fall to it's knees. 

Another suit comes towards the other two, warning that a search party for them is near and is deploying Mobile Suits. A plan is made between the three, attack the suits together but the "winner" disagrees and flies off to destroy the suits alone. 

Deciding it isn't worth getting killed, the two leave the area.

"...Zechs was fighting one of the Gundam pilots. He then went off to fight the search party alone. His finally orders to me were to evacuate the base... and to tell you the truth. I found your notebook when I came to your room." Noin hands me the notebook, a single tear beggining to trail down her face. 

"You were correct Duo, you are a Gundam pilot not an OZ soldier. Zechs did not want to decieve you but he was ordered that you would become a part of OZ, willingly or unwillingly. I apologize on behalf of Zechs and myself. We had no right to lie to you, and we hope you can forgive us."

The tears are falling from her eyes, onto her lap. I reach over and wipe them away with my hand. She looks up into my eyes. 

"It's ok Noin. No harm was done. I knew something wasn't right from the moment Zechs pulled the gun on me." I put a grin on my face.

"Besides, I know more about OZ and Romefeller now. It'll be easier to defeat both." She smiles slightly and rolls her eyes.

"You are crazy." 

"I know." We burst out laughing, the tense moment over. 

***************

"Duo, take care of yourself." Noin says, giving me a small smile.

"You also Noin." I walk away from her, to my comrades standing besides a huge truck that obviously had a Gundam underneith it's tarped back.

A boy with blond hair, his eyes shining is the first to move towards me.

"Duo, we were so worried about you. Do you remember me Duo?" His eyes have an innocence to them, but also the hardness of battle that only a soldier can see.

"You seem familiar..." I wrinkle my eyebrows in concentration.

"Something to do with '4'... I think." He smiles and laughs.

"That would be correct, my name is Quatre. It is '4' in french." I nod my head, some of my memory coming back.

"Quatre Rebarba Winner right? I went to our buddies base that time.. the Maganacs or something like that." Trowa smiles slightly.

"I guess you're memory is coming back." Heero says, and then with a slight smile.

"On y va?" Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Very funny Heero, next time why don't you leave the sarcaism to me?" I say, crossing my arms in front of my chest. 

"Now that is the Duo I know. Let's get out of here before someone decides we look strange." Heero says, opening the cab door. Everyone climbs in, me against the window. I look at the base, where my adventure with Zechs had begun. The suits are still there, lined up like always, but as I stare an image of another base ghosts in front of my eyes. I see all of us in our Gundams, upset because we were tricked. Heero had flown after a shuttle and destroyed the pacifist leaders inside.

That moment, I remembered what had happened. I had flown away with my own shuttle, hidden my Gundam in a forest before destorying it. 

As I was heading back to Deathscythe some idiot had laid a trap. A large plank of wood fell from above and smacked me on the head, knocking me out.

I smile. Everything will work out, I am back in the fight with Deathscythe. 

"Shinigami ga jigoku kara mai modotte kita ze!" I yell in victory.

Owari

"On y va" means "shall we go" in French

"Shinigami ga jigoku kara mai modotte kita ze!" take a guess.. it's "Shinigami has returned from hell!"

I know this sucked, it was made in a very long time span of like months. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. And I know Duo was very OOC at times. But, hey, he had lost his memory. You can't blame him.

Masterdeeds


End file.
